


[Podfic] Light 'Em Up (One Way Or Another)

by ofjustimagine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Depression, Dinosaurs, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic, 36:29, mp3 and mp4 format.</p><p>Author's Summary:<br/>When his best friend from university asked him if he'd ever thought about fathering a child, Nick didn't ever envisage ending up a single parent. But circumstances change, and accidents happen, and now Nick has to focus on being everything he can be for his daughter. Sometimes that involves making choices he wishes he didn't have to make, and being alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Light 'Em Up (One Way Or Another)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunsetmog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Light 'Em Up (One Way Or Another)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/737770) by [sunsetmog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/pseuds/sunsetmog). 



  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/1xuR7i4)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/1GR9sex)  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/light-em-up-one-way-or-another)  


#### Reader's Notes:

A belated birthday present for the always wonderful [sunsetmog](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog)! And by calling this a belated birthday present I actually mean, "this just has convenient timing around your birthday but I really just recorded this for myself because Nick Grimshaw and children is my kryptonite". So. Yes. Thank you to sunsetmog for putting up with my Louis twitter spams at all hours of the night, and thank you to Nick Grimshaw for like, having giant hands and being generally wonderful with kids. (Those things are not related, just some of my favorite things about him.)


End file.
